An enterprise or an organization with a backend system typically has security measures in place that limit or restrict access to the backend system. Such a secured backend system is generally available only with proper authentication information or other security credentials. Traditional access to the enterprise backend required the accessing application to provide security credentials, and access was granted upon verification of the credentials. Note that a similar system is in place with other network systems that have a secured portion. For example, some websites or certain content on the Internet is only accessible with proper authentication. In order to access such content, the web browser provides proper security credentials that allow access to the content.
Any of a number of applications may be used to access an enterprise backend. Because each application has access to security information, each application may introduce a point of security risk. Generally, an application has access to an authentication library and/or has code directly in the program code that provides authentication services for the application. Because each application traditionally has access to security information, each application could directly obtain security information that could pose a security risk. For each application, certain security information is traditionally included in the application, resulting in development effort being invested in each application to implement security. Because of the fact that authentication services are often provided via library, a generic implementation is generally made in each application.
In addition to traditional, feature-rich applications that execute on a desktop, there exists a class of applications that is designed to be narrowly defined in scope of functionality and having a dedicated purpose. Such applications are generally referred to as “widgets” or “gadgets.” Traditionally, widgets are considered to be more portable from one platform to another. The functionality of widgets is traditionally limited to games (e.g., tic-tac-toe, sudoku) or novelty features (e.g., cursor followers), and more recently to functional features available over an unsecured Internet connection (e.g., weather indicator, mortgage rate indicator, etc.). Traditionally, widgets have no capability of connecting with an enterprise backend or other secured network connection. Thus, widgets have not traditionally been a significant security concern because of their limited functionality, and lack of connectivity within the enterprise.